Unalterable
by EternalRevolution
Summary: Upon breaching the third taboo, Sailor Pluto has committed the ultimate crime in order to allow her comrades to continue their mission in search of the Messiah. Now, her spirit has been teleported to a new dimension - a void where she has no control and is forced to come to terms with her punishment. With unknown threats looming ahead, she faces a whole new form of true solidarity.
1. Awakening

How desperately I wish for something that resembles a window. Possibly a window to anything. The past, what ever could be the present, future, or into the lives of others. If the last, I could only want to see and experience the lives of my comrades.

The hope that they could find the Messiah by my breaching of the third taboo could be seen as a worthy hope. Yet, the pain of not knowing whether they had succeeded or not is the worst pain of all curiosity could deprive me of.

The last scene of my memory from that moment had shown the puzzled emotions coming from Uranus and Neptune amidst a frozen scene of destruction. An explosion that could not have allowed anyone to live further.

Now that I ponder it, I knew I never had the will to continue the daunting task that called for a strong sense of confidence and will to fight to the end.

One could see my action as suicidal in that sense. However, with the threat of death to all involved, it could only be prevented by a being with a forbidden, yet impressive power.

And even with that power, it still isn't the most feared of all of the guardians'.

How shameful it is to be the Soldier of Revolution at a time like this.

* * *

Born to serve, protect, and remain in solidarity for eternity. The knowledge that you are supposed to be unknown to the universe and immediately accept that duty is a privilege only presented to the daughter of Chronos.

Having the chance to serve two sacred kingdoms across an infinite amount of time is only given to one who can understand that following guidelines is the only way to survive, and for that, the only thing that you can hope for in return is that you gain respect by acting as a silent defender.

Serving as the guardian with the power to control what seems like the most powerful aspect of the universe - time and space. The most fragile aspect, at that.

Eliminating any threats in search of the Door of Space-Time was only seen as an extra duty on my part. I took pride in my protection between the various dimensions.

And yet, I disobeyed my orders in favor of what I could only hope was the appropriate decision at the time.

For as long as I could remember, even at a childlike appearance, I was expected to perform and protect as well as possible with no one else to guide me on how to make the right decisions.

The guidelines I was expected to adhere to? Don't break any of the three taboos. In order, they are: 1. I must not travel through time, 2. I must not abandon my post at the Door of Space-Time, and 3. I must not cause time to cease.

However, one after the other, I neglected my beloved Queen's orders. There was never a confrontation for the first, second, or even third. Upon the last action, I found myself in a gray area where there was no time, space, or beings immediately after rescuing Uranus and Neptune.

In all retrospect, I traded one dimension of solitude for another - an impossibly worse similarity that I could not have fathomed until now.

Death is not worth fear. Death leads to new life, as I was reminded when the entire kingdom had received the lesson straight from the most feared guardian. It's hard to believe that I wasn't afraid of her sudden appearance from that moment. However, with the promise of death, we were guaranteed rebirth as new beings in a future timeline.

Now, I reside in a void that can only be similar to a limbo-like state, which is the spark that ignites true fear not only in the heart, but in the mind and sanity, together as one.

There is no hope for rebirth at this point. A dimension where all hope is lost and can never be regained. What an ironic ending for the guardian who holds the ability to alter the perceived unalterable.

* * *

I find myself at a floating-like stance. Even when guarding the Door, I found myself standing statuesque and proud, feet planted on what could only be described as an imaginary floor of structure. How uneasy it feels to not have control over such a benign feeling, now.

I can look around the area, as I have for what seems like an unspecified amount of time, but yet, I cannot see any signs of my previous body. A dream is the only comparison.

This is the ultimate punishment for the ultimate crime, so it is said to be. Upon agreeing that my body would be vanquished when I was first confronted about the three taboos, I thought I would have felt pain. I thought I'd have seen my body diminishing in front of my very own eyes, part by part, finger by finger, and then, I would assume my eyesight would be the last to go. My most cherished sense of all has surprisingly carried over to this afterlife.

The result of my action was so immediate, it never felt like a transition. More or less, it became a matter of blinking and everything had disappeared, the universe throwing me into a vacuum that spit me out where I now am. Which, is nothing. A void of despair, at most.

Now, I can only rely on what can be described as a form of eyesight, the hope that I have some hearing ability, my thoughts, and a sense of floating in mid-air that can only be described as like swimming in a dream where there is no end and everything around you is dark matter and silence.

Unlike a dream, I will not wake up from my damnation. It's unimaginably hard to come to terms with your worst fear. In the end, I've always been lonely. This new area of my presence is just another form of being in solitude. Or, from what I assume, I am the only being, spiritual or otherwise, that exists in this void.

How I have let down not only a group of chosen defenders, but also presenting shame towards a future kingdom in the making. The image of Queen Serenity entrusting me with this sacred position over a millennia ago brings about the most guilt.

And then appears a mist before my vision. In this darkness and lack of presence, it comes as a surprise that anything besides spiritual bodies could thrive here.

I find myself wanting to reach towards the matter, but with a lack of physical body parts, I can only think of how it could be possible to float near it. Surprisingly, the ability to float farther manifested from my curiosity and desire to go on.

It's indescribable in that sense, moving without physically doing so. I can only assume it derives from the passion to discover what this mist holds, regardless of what it may be.

In a sudden jerk of realization, the impression of moving forward pauses. A familiar intensity strikes, a feeling that was at its peak near the awakening of Saturn. All hesitation in place, I am facing the opaque body of mist with more apprehension than that perilous moment from the past.

During this pause, I imagine every guardian's face as I concentrate on my decision. For what it seems, Chibiusa's form comes to mind for a few seconds longer than the others.

And thus, I went forward, neglecting my thoughts that were trying to hold me back. There is no where to turn back to, there is nothing to lose, and there is certainly nothing to be afraid of at this point.

Submerging myself into the mist, an immediate reaction of undeniable strength takes over my mind. Within a moment, I'm suddenly experiencing a shift in the energy coming from my surroundings.

How refreshing the sensation is. Being in its grasp is not only an exceptional sensation, yet it comes with the hope to make the most out of what I have.

Blanketed in the comforting feeling gives light to my entire experience as a guardian. The realization that I have not felt this same comfort for over a millennia comes as an overdue happiness.

As soon as it came, the pleasure dissipates. A whirlwind of unknown force threatens my thoughts to re-navigate in order to defend. To be so childish to let my guard down in an unfamiliar territory is cause for humiliation.

But with no weapon or physical body to use for defense, I am having to wait anxiously to identify the cause of the ripple in the atmosphere.

With tension, my sensitivity heightens, and what appears parallel to me within the haze could never have crossed my mind.

A blurred image across from my existence manages to manifest itself ever so slightly. It takes its form by bringing the particles of the mist together until I can begin to determine the main components.

Of any structure it could become, the height of it is sizable. The fragments pack together and leave delicate spaces to make the elements more defined.

Amazement comes from watching what this celestial body could become and an underlying faith accompanies it. In the back of my thoughts, there is belief in a miracle.

Sooner than expected, it resembles a humanoid body. Each aspect of this figure has been sculpted with miniscule details that duplicate those of an actual being.

What astonishes me the most happens when the specks change into various colors. Similar hues are grouped together to construct a glorious visual of sparkling matter.

Before I can fully process this bewildering marvel, I glance quickly up at the form and am face-to-face with serious maroon eyes. Following the discovery of this, I focus further out and realize that the established figure boasts shadowy green hair.

Although I observe this illustration as a duplicate of my former physical self, there were two factors that were never made themselves present when I had a form.

A familiar, understanding face transitioned towards a sinister expression. With a malicious spark in the eyes, a devilish cackle pursued the course.

The aura that made itself known showed itself as intelligent. To be able to create a threat from its intensity and then make its prey numb with a sense of fake hope is unnatural.

Everything of this dimension is unnatural.

Blocking any further thoughts of protection, the doppelganger brings its lengthy arms towards the center of its chest. Coming back more powerful, the past whirlwind of energy spirals out into a tornado-like shape from the base.

The only reaction I am aware of is the force of the power sucking my existence towards the funnel. My remaining senses blur and the last thing that appears before my sight is the tinge of loneliness behind those heinous, terrorizing eyes.


	2. A Beautiful Vision

In all of the years I have served as a protector, I never believed myself to be considered malicious with my capabilities. There was no other being who was destined for my duty, as the universe had already decided on me before I came into existence.

With that in mind, it can be assumed that my persona was formed in advance in order to suit the needs of my surroundings.

Often times, I would compare myself to the other guardians. Ranging from leadership qualities to impulsive tendencies, every soldier is born different in order to create a diversified yet functioning team together, no matter where they are stationed.

In regards to the Inner solar system defenders, although each one has unique traits and powers, they are more suited to being the second hope for protection if need be.

From the Outer solar system, of which I was proud to be apart of, our skills were more focused on deriving energy rather than creating it on our own. With the energy we manifested, it was obvious that we were tasked with stopping any intruders first.

And if we failed to successfully stop said forces, there was not much we could rely on besides the hope that the Inner guardians could finish our job.

It can be up for debate whether which group is considered better than the other. The ones who were created with the immense power to prevent the universe's most feared infiltrators while on separate planets, or the group that combined their resources to come together and destroy supreme evil?

While I was expected to serve at the Door of Space-Time as my location, I always felt envious especially of Sailors Uranus and Neptune. To have a close partner who not only has complimenting abilities to your own, yet works as well as the other is a blessing that I nor Saturn would be able to achieve.

I personally never knew Saturn's views on the subject when she was a soldier a millennia ago, but nothing may change, despite how long it had taken from death to her reincarnation.

A part of me wonders if her and I shared that same feeling of loneliness.

However, her isolation was mainly due to the others ostracizing her in fear.

We all did our best in order to not cause her appearance, and I truly believe that even though she was well aware of her position, it may have created a deep sorrow in her heart.

Although extremely rare, we knew we failed to complete our duties when she was summoned. Perhaps we are bitter towards her in that we knew her success was a result of our incompetence.

She was truly the last hope for the universe.

* * *

It has been seconds since the vortex had sucked me into this form of my previous body.

Ten fingers, two eyes, and all of my other attributes that I had been created with were now present once again. Except, I feel corrupted and guilty in this form. In a way, it doesn't come as a surprise. Just by the last look at the image before I was sucked in, I already knew the despair that was in control.

An instinctual act occurs as I find myself reaching these bronzed arms out in front of myself. From nothing appears the Garnet Rod before my eyes. In actual amazement, I could never have dreamed of my weapon following me into this afterlife. The weapon of which I took advantage of. It brings a horrible sense of guilt and unworthiness to be in its presence.

Gently setting itself into my hands, the aura from it is shockingly the same as what I had felt from this devious form that my soul now resides in. Although the Garnet Rod claimed a great deal of power, this new sense is revealing to be unfamiliar.

As far as I know, I cannot question what could be different about it until it should be used. And at that, I am already wary to even contemplate using it once again. With the situation I'm currently in, its appearance could very well be a trap. Or, it could be my aid within this foreign setting. Only time will tell.

After being without a body for what feels like quite a bit of time, the need to move around is becoming apparent. The legs function as they have in the past, my fingers curl and unwind without a problem, and my head moves from side to side easily.

Without a second thought, I begin to use my legs for what they are made for and walk in the direction that is in front of me. Whether that's north, south, east, or west, I'll never know. But I don't care at this point.

"Who am I?" These words escaped with such little breath, it felt like it came out of nowhere. At least I know I have some form of a voice.

That question, although small, challenges what I've known up to this point about myself. I truly do not know who I am or who I could become with this new version of an old body.

The possibilities are endless, and yet I have no idea as to whether I will be able to have any opportunities in this void.

* * *

A gigantic electric shock ravages throughout our bodies as we descend towards the enclosed battle ground. Apart from my own screams, Uranus and Neptune's shrieks pierce the little space we have in the helicopter.

Everything's closing in on us. Death. This is what's coming.

By the time they realize that their bodies had not exploded, I have already been in the position of ceasing time for a few moments. As they gaze back at me in bewilderment, I could only expect them to live on without me.

"If you are able to meet the real Messiah…" The final words that came from my mouth.

I black out as soon as I finish the last word.

* * *

Ice-like shivers tore throughout my body remembering my last scene alive. Much alone my very last sentence. Word for word. Letter after letter. The uneasiness that came at the end of it. It was a good way to go out, if anything at all. There will always be the "what-if" situations, but most of those were not realistic at that time.

"Puu…" a sweet, familiar voice filled the empty air.

For a moment, I become relieved. Could Small Lady possibly be here, too? As I look ahead to where the voice came from, an exact vision of Small Lady stands towards me with her back turned.

"Puu...follow me." Her whispers became known, as she turned her head back to face me and ran off.

My sense of trust is questionable right now. I've already let my guard down more than once, but there's a certain feeling coming from seeing Small Lady. Or at least, what could be impersonating her. Is this possibly the feeling that she will lead me back to the living world?

I don't have much else to rely on at this point to lead me to anywhere around here, and my decision has been made. Although the space around is dark and empty, I can still see Small Lady in the distance, continuing to run without any stops.

As I follow her at my own pace, nerves start to set in. If this were a trap, what do I honestly have to lose?

The walking continues for what could have been anywhere between ten minutes to an hour. She hasn't stopped to look back at me. Her small feet graze the void as her arms move accordingly.

Within one quick second, her position pauses as she points forward. What my eyes behold in the distance bewilders me as has everything else that has happened so far.

An off-white marble gate stands at approximately 15 feet high. Above the gate, letters form to read "Hades." To its sides are the same beautiful marble, in walls that stretch its length to no end from what I can see. Or, that is, cannot see, as it extends far into the depths of the dark surroundings.

Small Lady proceeds to the front of the gate, stops, and tilts her head back towards me with a smile. She gently places both hands on the entrance, and with as little of force as possible, pushes the door forward. As soon as she pushes onto the door, an extraordinary burst of light escapes through the crack, becoming more dazzling as she continues to open the gate.

It takes me a second to try to get accustomed to such light, especially considering I haven't seen something so intensely bright since my time on Earth. With the obvious squinting and adjusting, Small Lady finally has the gate opened to its fullest and the light becomes scattered.

Without even going through the entrance yet, it's clear that beyond this gate lies an establishment. Focusing on the lights more, I can identify the main sources of it.

Thin street lights. As well as windows? Of small buildings, no less. Small cozy homes that allow their light to emanate through their windows to brighten a beautiful red brick path.

I re-direct my attention back to the image of Small Lady. She has surprisingly been very patient with waiting for me to recognize this astonishment. As she stands in front of the opened entrance, with her front facing me, she slowly reaches her hand out in my direction. She sees the shock in my eyes, and replies with a small, comforting smile.

I want to trust her. To see this image of her in front of me brings me back to actually wondering if this is only a vision, Small Lady herself, or if this is an anomaly taking her form in order to communicate to me.

Communication in this case, could mean devious or loving.

As I meet her soft rose-red eyes, I feel comforted in having this presence, regardless of what it may really be in the end.

"Tell me who you are." My question shocks her as she takes a moment to process what is happening.

Her face turns into a slight frown and her eyes sulk. "Puu...don't you recognize me?"

"I ask of you to not hide yourself. There can be nothing worse than death, and surely you are not an exception. It's best to not give me hope where there lies none."

"Very well."

Upon her response, the vision of the princess that I once knew had vanished. In her place, a being of unknown appearance stands.

What looks like a human being from my vision. A female whose skin matches the luminosity of the moon, eyes glowing a sparkling amber shade, wispy copper hair that flows down to her breast in slight waves. She radiates beauty and fragility.

"You're very intelligent to take advantage of my weakness in the form of Small Lady."

Her mouth widens to show the beauty of her smile as she giggles. "I do what I can."

"Anywho, shall we go inside?"

I think of my options at this point. Laughing at myself, I realize I don't have too many options unless I want to go back to wherever the Hell I was before. Which is nowhere. At least this is somewhere. Somewhere to go, to see, and to experience. And what exactly that experience is, I'm obviously about to discover.

I nod in agreement, albeit with some hesitancy. My body has already made up its mind about whether to put faith in her. Small steps at a time, I finally meet her at the entryway. I bring my right hand from my side and place it in her dainty palm.

Her grasp is acknowledging and warm, which is the only thing I could want at this point. With her back now turned to me, she guides me into the dazzling surroundings. The feeling of standing on the red brick path brings a notion of comfort.

With my hand in hers, she pulls me forward anxiously, with a slight turn of the head back towards me with a cheerful expression.

"Welcome home, Lady Pluto!"


	3. The Gloom Shall Rise

"Madame Rhea, it has come to my attention that your daughter has arrived in Hades." Whispered quietly from a middle-aged servant to the statuesque, shadowy figure that loomed ahead of him.  
"Is that so? How polite of her to disregard sending a letter in advance." The mature woman slowly sneered in response. Her fingers curled slightly while stroking her two-headed, hairless feline in her embrace.

As gloomy as the darkness itself, her form occupied the space in front of an open window. A light breeze snuck its way through, as if it foretold a disturbance was upon them. The demonic pet hissed in response, escaping its way out of its owner's thin, gaunt arms.

Skin as white as a bloodsucker's, eyes shown blank with no sign of an iris or pupil, scraggly ebony hair thrown into a rather large and messy updo. The darkest of maroon lipstick polished upon her lips, accentuating the pursing of their narrow shape. Her attire reminiscent of a gothic, Victorian era. The stiffness of her dress' collar snugly tucked around her oddly long neck, an extravagant golden necklace directly below of which laid on top of her dress as if it were somehow sewn into it. From half up to her neck, cascading downwards to the floor, her fitting black ensemble gave the impression of her floating whenever she walked, hiding any trace of feet, if at all. And last, but not the least in any way, are her frail hands as base to her incredibly long, wiry fingers. These fingers protruded the sharpest of nails, shaped into a triangular shape, painted to match her dark theme.

Residing at her feet, once in her arms, her devilish, two-headed companion began to trace circles around its owner's presence, pawing over and over on top of the billowing ends of the gown, purring slightly, nuzzling its heads against the Madame as it went.

"Well Gata, it seems we must prepare for the arrival of our guest. The manor is certainly not in appropriate shape for visitors." Her voice soothingly addressed the cat as she sauntered away from the window, hands nestled at the small of her back, making her way out of her study.

"Correct, Achilles?" The Madame's words grabbed the attention of the distracted servant.

"A-ah, correct, Madame. It shall be prepared at once. Please forgive my lack of regard." His pace hastened as he followed his empress towards the corridor. Breaking out into a cold sweat, his heartbeat raced, panic filling his thoughts.

* * *

The gates close behind me with a loud roar as I follow the young girl into the beginning of the town. There's a sense of comfort mixed with uneasiness when they do so that fills up inside me. I'm questioning as to whether I will be able to leave this society if need be, and those gates will more than likely be my only way out.  
"Oh, before I bring you to the Manor, I should introduce myself. The Madame would be displeased if she found out I hadn't. With that being said, I go by Camilla." She spoke without turning back towards me.  
"That's a beautiful name. When reincarnated on Earth, I went by Setsuna. However, I'm not sure how you'd prefer to address me."  
"As I expected. If you're more comfortable with that name, then I will be more than happy to accommodate, Lady Setsuna."  
"Could you aid me in the reason as to why you are adding the title of 'Lady'?"  
She halts for a moment, taking a few moments to respond.  
"Why, Lady Setsuna, you are a member of the Royal Family of Hades. It would be disrespectful if I disregarded your title."  
As an actual princess of the planet Pluto, it comes as a surprise that I would be considered royalty outside of it. Especially in a place where I'm not quite certain exists. May be best to just follow with it for the time being.

Perpetually dark, that's what comes to mind when observing the village around me. The only light that exists comes from the streetlights and homes. For as far as I can see into the distance, the lights go on. I tempt the idea that there may be another way out of here if need be. Of all the buildings around, the one that stands out the most protrudes from the center. I'm assuming this is the Manor that Camilla is taking me to, quite intimidating even from some space away.

"Lady Setsuna, I do hope you'll find that Hades holds much more to it than the eye perceives." Camilla pipes up, suddenly.

I nod, but what really could she have meant by that?

I'm distracted for a moment after something rushes past my right side. I swiftly turn back, curious about finding more to this area. A small shadow peeks out from one of the street shops' corners. It resembles a figure, yet I can't make out any facial aspects. A faint giggle can be heard coming from its direction, and within the blink of an eye, it runs back into the alley of the shop. I couldn't help but feel a shiver, partially due to the unknown.

* * *

"The Lady has arrived." A low, wispy voice declares inside of the alley.

A gaggle of shadows group around the end of the path, eager to hear more. Excited whispers exchanged between them.

"'Tis the truth. The Madame will not be pleased at all, oh-ho." The same voice continues. "For if this is what the legend foretells, disaster and ruin will sweep Hades, ceasing all to exist."

Every whisper diminishes, the crowd that had gathered gone silent.

"But Mordecai, won't the Madame bring us to peace?" A young, child-like voice boldly questions.

The robust shadow that has kept the group's attention ponders for a moment. Within a second, yellow dots beam from his nonexistent eyes.

"Young One, we have served the Madame for a millennia, and as such, we are expected to stay loyal. For our loyalty, we are promised the peace that we have been in dire search of. However, I am finding that this may not be the case. I believe now is the time that we begin to find our escape and search for peace, ourselves. Our only hope lies within the Lady."

As if reviving the crowd's chatter, Mordecai looks on. He understands that what he has proposed, if not successful, will only resolve in eternal damnation by the Madame if their treachery comes to light. A punishment that is certainly far more grueling than being kept in the land of nothing, Hades.

The race of Gloom were known to have wandered in oblivion since the beginning of time itself. Outcasts that never were able to call anything their home, constantly pushed away to the far reaches of nothingness. They developed petite shadowy forms that resembled small humanoids, and facial features would shine from their bleak bodies in order to assist them in searching the dark.

A millennia ago, stumbling upon the gates of Hades with little hope, the Madame took notice of these desperate creatures. With taking advantage of their weak mindsets, she offered them the promise of being sent to live a peaceful life in the shadows of homes on Earth if they were to repay her with labor to keep the kingdom existing.

Now, they will press their fate with what seems to be the shining light of hope.


End file.
